


Not so platonic

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, over the top fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: It starts happening at a party, jaemin starts wondering if things with jisung aren't as platonic as he thought.





	Not so platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone it’s unedited, i just wanted to post something tbh

It starts happening at a party, jaemin starts wondering if things with jisung aren't as platonic as he thought. Jisungs fingers were playing with the end of jaemins sleeve, constantly brushing jaemins own hand. He didn't notice the pink dusting the youngers cheeks until after donghyuck finally spoke up. 

 

He had been teasing donghyuck endless when he finally lost it, “this is why no one likes you!” 

 

He threw his head back laughing, but jisung hits his hand on the couch making a loud smack, “i like him, i like you jaemin!” 

 

The room fell silent and jisungs cheeks turned bright red.

 

jaemin leaned forward pressing a kiss to the youngers temple, “thank you sungie” 

 

Jisung ducks his head into jaemins chest after that and jaemin wonders why his heart beats so hard. 

 

—

 

After that jaemin was painfully aware of everything, hed started to put it together, the younger has a crush on him. And jaemin wanted to decide what his feelings were before approaching him. Right jaemin was watching jisung trying to hook up the game system, and quietly complaining that his arms weren’t long enough.  

 

Jaemin approached the tv stand and jisung pouted up at him, “need help sweetie?” A common name he called jisung. 

 

Jaemin reached down lifting the tv so jisung could easily access the back, but jisung was distracted. He was staring up at jaemin with stars in his eyes. 

 

“Baby, stop staring and plug it in”  _ not  _ a usual name he calls him, jaemin silently cursed himself for letting it slip. 

 

“O-oh sorry” jisung scrambled to plug in the cord so jaemin could set down the tv. “Will you play with me?” 

 

“Of course” jaemin smiles. 

 

He feels warm when jisung sits close enough for their sides to be pressed together.

  
  


—

 

Jaemin is currently trying to calm his heart beat, its Saturday day morning and he woke up with jisung in his bed. Right now he can feel the youngers lips against his neck and soft breathes fanning him. He hastily runs a finger up jisungs spine, smiling when jisung shuffles closer at the action. He lets his hand trail up to the soft tufts of orange hair at the base of jisungs head. He gently runs his fingers through them at the same moment chenle comes crashing through his door loudly asking if he's seen jisung. 

 

“Oh” drops from chenle when he sees the younger sit up from jaemins hold. 

 

He laughs when he sees the glare jisung throws at chenle, “ah chenle youre so loud” 

 

Jisung looks back at jaemin a blush blooming on his face when the elder smiles affectionately at him. He falls off the bed. 

 

— 

 

Jaemin has decided he definitely likes jisung. He does know how he never noticed his racing heart whenever the younger was near, but he noticed now and wanted to do something about it. 

 

Jaemin knocked softly on the door in front of him, “come in” mark called.

 

He walked in seeing mark in his his bed a notebook in his lap and glasses sitting at the end of his nose. 

 

“Mark i need help” he sat down on the edge of his bed, “how should I confess to jisung” He makes a slight choked off sound, making jaemin frown, “why are you acting surprised, I thought it was obvious” 

 

Mark thinks for a moment, “I suppose so...i think i'm just oblivious to that sort of stuff” 

 

Jaemin bit his tongue when the thought ‘ _ no wonder donghyuck is suffering so badly’  _ passed through his mind.

 

he smiles, “its okay mark, i'm just feeling unsure” he falls back with a exaggerated sigh, “im sure jisung likes me but what if he doesn't know he does, or what if he knows but doesn't wanna act on it, or what if i'm just too Hopeful” 

 

“Jaemin honestly, i think you should just be straight with jisung, as in just talk to him” mark bit his lip, “tomorrow i'll make a excuse for you and jisung, he’ll probably be in your bed again anyway just turn off your alarm and you guys can have the dorm to yourselves. Tell him then” 

 

Jaemin was slightly flushed, hands curling into his sweater at the thought of confessing, “okay...thank you” 

 

—

 

Jaemin didn’t really sleep much, all too aware of jisung burying his face in his back. Which in turn made him think of tomorrow when he'd confess. When the rest of their roommates were awake he felt jisungs hand slip around his middle in search for jaemins, he met him half way locking their fingers. The younger moved his mouth as close to his ear he could get while staying laying down.

 

“Mmm min did you forget the alarm?” He murmured. 

 

Jaemin brushed his thumb over his knuckles, “don't worry sungie go to sleep” 

 

He doesn't say anything, but jaemin knows hes asleep when he feels the soft puffs of his breathing against the back of his neck. 

  
  
  


Jaemin gasps being shaken awake, eyes widening to see jisung over him, “we slept in! Everyone is gone!” Jisung got out of the bed pulling on his arm. 

 

Jaemin used his full strength to grasp jisungs small waist and lift him back into the bed, rolling over so he could lay on his chest. 

 

He looked up at the younger through his eyelashes from his chest, “mark let us stay so i could talk to you” 

 

Jisung paused staring at him, “talk to me? About what?” 

 

Jaemin sat up jisung following, he scooted closer, “about you and me” 

 

Jaemin felt a grin stretch across his face as his watched the tips of jisungs ears turn red, “w-what do you mean” 

 

Jaemin pushed his fingers between jisungs, “i just want you to know i like you, as in not platonically, I really  _ like  _ you” His eyes widened when he witnessed tears welling up in the youngers eyes, “j-jisung im sorry” 

 

“No no im happy” jisung smiled wiping at his eyes, “ive liked you for so long jaemin” 

 

Jaemin let his hand slide onto jisungs jaw, “jisung I really wanna kiss you” 

 

Jisung pushed in to his hand, “do it then” 

 

Jaemin dropped his hand to jisungs nape pulling him forward, he shuffled closer placing his hands on the elders waist. 

 

Jaemin pressed against jisung forcing the younger closer to him, jisungs arms completely wrapping around him. The orange haired boy tilted his head up further hinting at jaemin to deepen the kiss. Jaemin smiled into the kiss slightly before nibbling at jisungs lips, in response jisungs hands grabbed his waist tightly. Jaemin pulled away unable to hold in his laughter anymore, and gave jisung a few pecks before pulling him down to lay down. 

 

When the others came back mark stepped into jaemins room to check on him. At the sight of jisung tucked into jaemins side, a leg thrown across his lap and hands intertwined. Mark smiled happy they had obviously returned each others feelings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/clubnoren)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
